Just Be Friends
by XxPoisonousHeartxX
Summary: Luka is living a decent but rather gloomy life, and suddenly meets a blue-haired oblivious beauty by the name of Kaito. Thats when things become very crazy. Will Luka and Kaito be more than just friends? Based off "Just Be Friends" by Megurine Luka.
1. A Mass of Suspicion & A Load of Boredum

**Ayane-chan: ZOMG! My first fanfic 8D I'd like to thank me, myself, and... a couple of small pplz xD Anyways, it's based on the song Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka, one of my favorite Vocaloid songs. The guy in the song is just some random person that no one knows, but he kinda looks like Kaito, so i used him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids or any of the characters used. D:**

**Enjoy the Story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1- A Mass of Suspicion and A Load of Boredum

Megurine Luka pushed a strand of her misty pink hair out of her ocean blue eyes as she sat on the gray stone wall surrounding the school garden, reading a book.

She saw a mass of blonde hair go by at the corner of her eyes. She stopped reading and looked up at a short, blonde female standing right in front of her, leaning down at the pages in Luka's hands.

"Hi. Luka. Whacha reading?" She asked with curiosity.

Luka closed the book and placed it on her lap. "Oh, Rin, hi. It's nothing, really," She insisted.

Rin's sky blue eyes stared carefully at Luka, as if examining her every action.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked suddenly.

Luka stared back, confused. "Eh?"

She pointed her index finger at her, inches from her face. Luka's gaze focused on it, still confused. "What?"

"You…you're way happier than usual," Rin inquired.

"Huh? No, I'm not…." She sighed. "Is it really that obvious…?"

Rin sat down beside her, with a smirk formed across her face. "Tell me~" she demanded.

Luka looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Seriously, it's nothing important."

"You know, you're pretty lousy at keeping things to yourself sometimes."

"I—"

She was cut off when yet another female with two red swirled pigtails, red eyes, and pasty complexion skidded to a halt, panting, suggesting that she was running.

"What is it, Teto-chan?" Luka asked.

She took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"I…I…"

"You _what_?"

"I stole Len-kun's lunch 'cause he wouldn't give me half of his bread," she said, holding up a yellow lunch box. "And now he's chasing me!"

"Teto…It's just bread…" Rin stated.

"Well, whatever! He should be nice and share. Ever heard of sharing is caring?" She whined.

"Yet you barely ever share in the first place," Luka mumbled under breath.

"Teto, come back here with my lunch!!" An aggravated voice shouted.

"Crap, I gotta run. Seeya' whenever!" And she was off, with the male version of Rin right on her tail.

Rin shook her head. "I know where she'll be in 10 years."

"Buying up all the bread in Japan?"

"I was thinking world, but yeah."

They laughed and then silence fell, apart from the other students bustling about, until Rin broke it.

"What were we talking about again?" She paused to think, finger tapping her chin in an inconsistent rhyme while Luka prayed she wouldn't remember. "…Oh, yeah." Luka slumped slightly. All hope was lost. "You still have to tell me what's going on with you."

Luka was frantically searching for an excuse as Rin eyed her with expectation.

"Um…well…uh…I…"

Then the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch break.

"Oh, sorry! I have to go now!" Luka exclaimed gratefully.

"But—"

"I'll talk to you later!" She shouted, cutting her off.

Luka ran towards the side entrance of the school, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Luka was sitting in class, staring hard at the pop quiz in front of her, as if the answers would pop up on the page just like that.

She had too much on her mind lately and completely forgot to study.

_Let's see…Question 1…3/5x-7 is…ugh, I hate this!_

She was so desperate she ended up plugging in random answers. Better try and fail then not try and fail, even if they _were_ just random guesses.

Just as she was about to fill in the last answer, the last bell of the day rang.

_Crap! And I was almost done…_

She gathered all of her things in her schoolbag and placed the paper not even worthy of low marks, let alone high marks, on Kasane-Sensei's desk. (A/N: Teto's brother!! I had to use someone. xD)

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

Every once in a while, people would go through that dreaded feeling of utter boredom, yet surrounded with millions of things to do, though the boredom would blind the person of such things, making them believe that there really isn't anything to do and occupy themselves with.

This is exactly how Luka is feeling.

She w as on her small twin bed, all but her head actually on it Her long, pink hair was sprawled out on the floor, her eyes staring at the blank wall, face expressionless.

She sighed. _I'm so bored I wouldn't mind doing extra homework…okay, maybe not_that _bored._She smiled despite herself.

PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME WHY~! ALL OF YOU WANTS TO KNOW ME~!

Luka practically jumped right off her bed, the sudden noise upsetting the quietness.

_Why the hell did I leave the ring tone so high?! Oh, right. Teto was playing with in a couple days ago… Geez, for a 15-yar-old she acts half her age._

She rubbed her now aching back and pick up her cell phone from her dresser.

"Mushi-mushi?"

"Can I come over~?!" The person on the other end practically screamed, causing Luka to swiftly pull it away from her ear.

After a few seconds, she dared to put the electronic device back to her ear. "Uh…Wha'?"

The familiar voice sighed and repeated herself. "Can I come over?"

"Um…sure, I guess…"

"Great! Oh, and I'm bringing Teto-chan 'cause she wants to come too."

"But—"

"Later!" And she hung up, not going Luka a chance to protest.

_Well…so much for utter boredom._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ayane-chan: How was it? Was it good, bad, boring, crappy, awesome, needs work, blah blah blah? Review and let me know! =)**_

_**Btw, Luka's ring tone is a line from her song "Goggle it, you moron!" **_


	2. Have It Your Way

**Ayane-chan: W00T!! A new chapter =D Okay three things. First, I'd like 2 thank OnigiRimi, Hedgehawg, & InuMaru-sama for the reviews. You guys made my day 8D Second, I would've updated faster, but I have bad case of laziness, school, boredum, school, homework, school, projects, school, a social life, school....blah blah blah, rant rant rant. Third, I may make mistakes without realizing D: Not should a big proof-reader. So feel free to point out my mistakes =D**

**One more thing.... BURGER KING!! Have it your way. xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do own vocaloids not and I not do own any characters used.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Have It Your Way

Kaito walked along the sidewalk of some street, deep in a sea of thoughts, which is pretty rare, considering the fact that he usually goes without thinking.

Thoughts of the events of that one day ran through his mind, playing over and over and over again.

The sighting of the sad, yet pretty light haired girl…the long, seemingly endless stare contest…the blushing (although he wouldn't've admitted to it).

Ah, but what was her name? Kaito regretted the fact that he didn't ask.

All he could remember were those pair of intensely ocean blue eyes, and that long, flowing pink hair.

He didn't keep his hopes high, though.

_What are the odds that I'll see her again? One out of one-hundred-thousand maybe? _And that was only the minimum.

He abruptly stopped by an ice cream truck, unable to resist his one major weakness.

"One strawberry vanilla combo with sprinkles and gummy bears…And three cherries." He dropped the change on the counter.

The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow and got the order. "Here you go…"

"Thanks."

He began hungrily licking at his frozen treat in content.

* * *

"Yeah and _blah blah blah…_"

Luka was barely listening to Rin blab on about God knows what, while Teto was in the living room watching _whatever_ it was, occasionally yelling at the T.V. screen, as if expecting "one of those people inside the box" to answer her.

Luka sighed. _I've got to learn to choose my friends more wisely._

"Are you listening to me?! Luka!"

"Huh? What? Oh…sorry…"

"Man, you're totally out if it right now. What's wrong with you?"

Another sigh. "I'm sorry. I just…" She left he sentence hanging without finishing it and looked down onto her lap.

"You just _what_?" Rin asked with curiosity.

"Nothing. Never mind." Luka waved her hand in the air, dismissing the idea. Or at least attempting to.

"C'mon tell me, pwease?" Rin gave Luka her best puppy dog eyes, though it was nothing, not ever _nearly_, as effective as when Teto did it.

"…You know you suck at persuading…" she said with a plain, straight face, obviously unchanged.

Rin instantaneously dropped it. "Fine then, you leave me no choice." A mischievous, eerie look spread across her face, causing a slight shiver to run down Luka's spine.

She sweatdropped, waving her hands in defense. "E-eto…"

* * *

"AH~!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Now!!"

"No!!"

"Please?!"

"**NO-OW**!!"

Luka was faced flat on the tiled floor of her bedroom, with Rin over her, mercilessly twisting her left arm behind her back with great force. Who says small people can't be abusive?

"Teto-chan! Get off your lazy butt and help me!"

Yet Teto stayed seated in front of the T.V. screen, randomly shouting out 'Yay!'s and 'Aw, c'mon!'s to no on in particular.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me," Rin muttered through clenched teeth, adding more force, it that were even possible.

"I'll-ow-_never_-ow-tell!...Ow!"

"Then I'll keep going!"

"You're gonna break my arm! Let go!" Luka was practically whining at this point.

"Not. Until. I. Get. An. Answer!."

"I. Said. NO!"

Rin reluctantly let go of Luka's arm, giving up, seeing as its becoming plain common sense that Luka wouldn't break.

Luka sighed with relief and rubbed her now aching arm. "Why do you have to be so abusive?!"

Rin picked herself up off the floor, allowing Luka to sit up. ""\Cause I care," she answers with casualty.

"But with force, though? My arm is swollen, thanks to you."

"Hey, if I can't persuade, might as well use force."

_You should seriously consider being a politician then… No wait, that doesn't fit…A dictator is more like it. _Luka didn't dare speak this out loud since she wasn't in any mood to lose the feeling in her right arm as well.

Teto skipping into the small bedroom at that moment. "Did I miss something?"

Luka and Rin sweatdropped, staring at her with expressionless looks.

"Nothing," they said in unison. "Absolutely nothing…"

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: Teto! you watch way to much T.V. =O lolz_**

**_Review til next time!~ =D_**


	3. Fragment of Memories

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 3!! And it only took... 2 weeks D: i got a ajor writer's block on this 1, plus Eli (my beta reader) kept bugging me about this, hope you're happy, Eli DX**

**Thanks to Zadie Rose for your awesome review, lots of love =] **

**I got some weird idea pop in my head with this one and couldn'y control what my hand was writing 0.o (ZOMG nooo hands are planning our down fall! D=... not really )**

**Disclaimer: What do _you_ think?**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3-Fragment of Memories

Usually Luka was a very level-headed, kind, and reasonable person.

And then Gackupo comes along.

Which pretty much ruins the nice, welcoming aura.

Why was she suddenly in his shack of a house? Who knows? It happened so fast, it's hard to comprehend.

…

_Some Minutes Ago…_

Meiko drags a protesting Luka to Gackupo's front door.

"Stay here for a few hours."

"What? No way!"

"Please, just a couple hours. What could possible happen?"

"No, thank you. You can just drop me off in the middle of the Pacific Ocean instead."

Meiko sweatdropped. "…He's not that bad…"

"Try spending fifteen minute alone with the guy. It'll take you just two to realize.

Meiko ran the door bell.

"What the freak did I do to deserve this form of torture?! If it's because I broke your sake bottles, then I sorry."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

Meiko sighed. "Whatever. Just stay here. I can't leave you in the apartment alone."

"I'm sixteen! I'm old enough to be home by—"

Her fuming rant was cut off by a tall purple-haired male, at the doorsteps. "Hello~"

…

Oh yeah, that's what happened.

Luka and Gackupo were engaged in a stare contest, Luka feeling annoyed.

"What?!"

Gackupo rested his chin on his entwined fingers. "Just looking at your pretty eyes," he answered, smirking.

_Oh, why did it have to be _his _house? Why not Rin and Len's?!_

Of course, as Luka knew, the answer was plain obvious. He was older therefore trusting and more fit to watch her.

_Hmph, trusting my a—_

A light rush of cool air hit Luka's ear, making her jump. "KYA!" She abruptly clapped a hand to her ear.

Gackupo smiled.

Luka glared.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she declared. (A/N: HA! That rhymed xD Had to put that there, lolz)

He watched as she waltz her way into the hallway and slammed the ill-painted door shut.

Luka leaned against the door, feet sliding slowly across the tiled floor.

She punched at the nearest object—a glass sliding door—in frustration, and produced a crack half a foot, blistering her knuckles in the process.

"Ow, damn it!" She blurted out, furiously waving her hands in mid-air to cool and burn down.

Her gaze fell on the newly made crack on the glass door of Gackupo's shower.

"…Oh, god. He's going to harass me for that…"

Her foot continued to slide further across the tile, descending slowly still.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but no female would be able to find that possible when their in the **bathroom** of an egoistic pervert. Major emphasis on bathroom.

With her eyes closed, the dark of the supposed inside of her lids reminded her of her past. Fragments of memories from pervious years drifted into her mind.

_Don't remember....don't remember....don't remember!_

But all of the memories came flooding into her mind, playing one on top of the other, overplaying with the next, worst each time.

Completely oblivious to the frantic knocking on the door at her back, Luka shakily clutched the hem of her loose, orange skirt, eyes shut very tightly. Her feet finally gave away to the slippery tiles and she fell hard on her bottom.

Even though it hurt, and even though Gackupo's obnoxiously loud, frantic knocking was obviously audible, she tuned everything out, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Luka! Luka are you okay? Open this door and let me in!" said Gackupo's muffled voice.

"…Hn…?" Luka finally answered after a few long second.

She moved away from the door, allowing Gackupo to enter.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"…I fell 'cause it's slippery…" she half-lied. Well, it was kind of true, no matter how you look at it.

* * *

Kaito laid on the couch in a comfortable position, watching Hatsune Mix reruns when his phone sounded.

_Message From: Kagamine Len_

_Wanna come over?_

Kaito shrugged as if Len would be able to see him, put in his response, and flipped it shut.

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: there will be some lukaxkaito next chapter so get ready =O_**

**_What?! Len already knows Katio?? Luka lives with Meiko?? WTF is going on?? Find out next time~!_**

**_Review and I'll update faster =]_**


	4. First Encounters

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 4, yay! And it's longer then the last 3 chapters!! It kind of dragged on by itself, cause I didn't intend to make it _this _long.**

**Disclaimer: I SWEAR I DON'T OWN ANYTHING D= NOT VOCALOID OR AUDIOSURF!! I'M GUILTY!! ..i mean INNOCENT!!**

**-being dragged away to her doom-**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 4-First Encounters

Kaito rang the doorbell of Kagamine manner, a loud "be right there!" came after, followed by the twisting of the brass doorknob.

"Len-chan? Why are you dressed as a girl?"

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? And I'm not Len."

Standing there at the doorway appeared to be Len's counterpart, except she was maybe one inch shorter, not that that made much of a difference. Her voice had a bit of a higher octave, a huge white bow tied to the top of her head, four pins pushing her blonde hair from her eyes. And her expression was downright eerie right now.

"Uh…"

"Rin, who's at the door?" A familiar voice asked somewhere in the background.

Len came into view behind Rin, and Kaito stared from Len, to Rin, and back.

_Processing…processing…processing…_

_DING!_

_OMG, THEY'RE TWINS!!!_

"Oh, hey Kaito!" Len exclaimed with a big grin, oblivious to his surprised expression, and Rin raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"H-hi, Len-chan…" he responded, in a daze.

"Ahem."

Both boys' gazes fell on Rin.

"Len, not to be rude or anything, but _who the heck _is this??" she questioned.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Kaito. He's a friend of mine." Kaito smiled and waved.

Rin went on. "You failed to mention this before?"

_Couldn't agree more,_ Kaito thought.

"What? I have a social life that actually doesn't involve you, you know."

"We've been involved in each other's lives since **before **birth!"

"Again with the twin thing! Geez, just drop that, it doesn't work anymore."

"Yet you fell for it the last hundred-two times."

"It wasn't that much!!"

"HA! So you admit that you did!"

"I said no should thing!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Uh…"

"Did too~!"

"Did **not**!"

"Guys…"

"Did **too**!"

"Stop with your insane lies!"

"Peoples!"

This time. It was the twins' gazes to turn to Kaito.

"Um, no need to argue about something pointless…" he said, attempting to calm the two.

Rin took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. Arguing doesn't solve much—"

"—uh, oh…" Len mumbled.

"—but violence is my specialty!" She exclaimed, practically tackling Len into the door frame (it would've been the carpeted floor of their supposed hallway, had she went more to the left).

"Ow! You heartless, evil person!" Len yelled.

"Hehe, flattery will get you nowhere~!"

Kaito sweatdropped. "Not exactly what I meant…"

"You two are fighting again? Do you guys ever stop?"

All three froze and turned around to the source of the sudden voice.

"But when do ever get along," said a familiar pink-haired, blue-eyed female.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Rin shouted, unnecessarily loud, standing up and getting up off of Len.

As Rin walked over to the other female, Len dragged Kaito inside, catching him off guard.

"If I stay there, I'll be hospitalized," he explained, grinning at the confused Kaito.

Len lead dim to the living room, and sat on a white, vinyl couch, cross-legged, Kaito hesitantly following, sitting across him.

"…You never told me you had a sister, Len-chan…"

"Yes did, at least two or three times But I doubt you were listening. Anyways…"

"Hm?"

Len stuck his hand in between the couch cushions and pulled out a rectangular glossy case with neon colors.

Kaito went starry-eyed. He pointed at the case. "That's…you…It" He tried to formulate a sentence, but couldn't over his utter surprise and enthusiasm.

Len nodded. "It's the new video game not even out in Tokyo yet!!" He held it up to Kaito's face in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Where's your gaming system??" I wanna play it right now!" Kaito exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a ten year old.

"Alright, then, let's go!"

* * *

_Snap._

_Munch._

"Who ish the bwue-hawred guy?' Luka asked through a mouth filled with frosted oatmeal cookie crumbs.

"Some guy named Kaito. I didn't even know who he was until now. And he mistook me for _Len_! Can you believe that?!"

Another _snap _of the already broken cookie went.

"Wew yeah… I shought you guysh wewe cwones or shomeshing." _Munch. _

Rin paused, recollecting her memories. "Oh, yeah…heh clones."

Another _snap_.

More _munching_.

"He short off wook famiwiar." Luka stated after a bit of thought.

"You've met him before?" Rin asked, showing some interest.

Luka swallowed and shrugged. "I dunno. But I feel like I've seen him before…"

"Maybe in your childhood, or in a store, or—"

Rin was cut off by the sound of the two guys forcefully hitting the buttons of what sounded like a game controller with swift movements, and Len shouting "ha! I'm winning!" while Kaito shouted in return "not for long!"

"What the heck are they doing?" Luka directed the question to Rin, though it seemed more of a self-questioning thing.

"Let's go see," Rin said, grabbing Luka's shirt cuff and pulling her away from the kitchen to the living room before Luka had a chance to grab her third cookie.

_Darn it, no! My cookie!_

Luka was grabbed into the living room, where the two boys were staring hard at the flashing T.V. screen, and slamming mercilessly at the already wore-out buttons of the pair of game controllers.

Rin strolled over and bent down in between them. "Whacha playin'?

"Audiosurf," both replied simultaneously, never breaking eye contact from the screen.

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it never came out yet," Len said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Luka joined in on the conversation.

"You mean you stole it? Ooh, you sneaky person," she snickered.

"No I did! I've got…connections…"

"Connections…" Luka repeated with air quotes, which made Rin laugh out loud.

Luka's gaze fell to the blue-haired person to Len's right.

_What's his name…Kai…Kai…Kaiko? No…Kaito…Yeah, that's it…Why does he look so familiar?!_

Just then, the screen flashed a bright purple, followed by columns of numbers and the words "High Score."

Kaito jumped up. "Victory!"

Len slumped. "Humph, beginner's luck."

Rin patted Len's shoulder. "Aw, _Len-chan_, don't be a _sore losa_."

"I'd like to see you try and beat me, _Rin-chan_."

"Is that a challenge?" she cooed.

"Hell to the yeah!"

Rin picked up the abandoned game controller Kaito held seconds ago. "Prepare. To. Lose, Twinny."

Luka shook her head, smiling in amusement, and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the half finished cookie pack.

She went back into the living room to find Len and Rin inches away from the screen, hitting the controllers with full force. Luka half expected smoke to produce.

_Wow…those to have to be the most competitive beings alive._

She hadn't realized she spoke aloud until Kaito answered her.

"No kidding."

She jerked her head up to meet Kaito's blazing blue eyes and beaming smile.

Which made Luka's heart skip a beat.

Which she couldn't make sense of.

She took unnecessarily slow, careful steps up to the white couch and sit on the left (for the right side was taken by a certain tall male) and deliberately scooted closer to the left arm of the seat. Luckily, Kaito hadn't noticed.

Luka stared at the screen, trying to make sense of the game, watching Len and Rin attempt to surpass each other, while constantly chanting in her mind: _Don't look at 'em, don't look at 'em, don't look at 'em, DO NOT look at 'em!_

She side-glanced at Kaito for a split second, Kaito looked back, and she turned back to the screen, mentally slapping herself.

_Crap…I looked at him…_

She stuck a whole cookie in her mouth

_Munch, munch, munch._

She tensed up, feeling as if being watched, and looked to her right again.

"Wha?" she managed to mumble.

"Sorry…you just…look familiar…"

Luka abruptly stopped chewing and both fell in a staring trance, while Len and Rin shouted in the background "go, go, go, go…!"

They stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Followed by more staring.

_PANG!_

They shouted in unison. "IT'S YOU!!!"

At the same time, Len yelled, "THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

* * *

_**Ayane-chan: Ooo a cliffy!! I wonder what will happen next!! =O **_

_** hehe, Len you just don't wanna admit you failure x]**_

_**Do me a favor and click that wonderful little button just below these words and type what you think. =]**_

_**The more the better~!**_

_**Til next time**_


	5. Of Ice Cream and Spills

**Ayane-chan: Wooo~! Chapter 5!! Another long one, too.**

**I had this chapter written already, but I didn't feel like uploading. x.x But I was forced too.**

**Thanks to Luka Megurine for your review! This chppie is dedicated to you. =3**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, and I don't mean the zip lock bag. D=**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Of Ice Cream and Spills

_**Recap**_

She tensed up, feeling as if being watched, and looked to her right again.

"Wha?" she managed to mumble.

"Sorry…you just…look familiar…"

Luka abruptly stopped chewing and both fell in a staring trance, while Len and Rin shouted in the background "go, go, go, go…!"

They stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Followed by more staring.

_PANG!_

They shouted in unison. "IT'S YOU!!!"

At the same time, Len yelled, "THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

_**End of Recap**_

Len's gloomy aura was currently present, exasperated at the fact that he was just beaten by his twin.

"I can't believe this. And you've never even played before…" he murmured.

A smug look spread across Rin's face. "I said I've never heard of it." She waggled her index finger in Len's own face. "Never said anything about not knowing _how _to play."

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Len whined, pushing away her mocking finger.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"…"

But, of course, Len's denial was not the important situation at hand, though both of the look alikes were oblivious to that.

The other two, on the other hand, were pelting each other with multiple questions at a time.

"What are you doing here?!" Luka questioned.

"Me? What about you?!" Kaito counter questioned.

"Answer the question."

"I was asked to come…"

"You know them?" She pointed at the two blondes, still oblivious at that moment.

Kaito nodded. "Yes, sort of, well… one of them…"

"How?"

"School."

"You go to the same school??"

Kaito nodded yet again.

"No way! Why didn't you mention that that time?!"

Kaito opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off.

"How come I've never seen you on campus?"

"I transferred from Okinawa…"

_I feel like I'm being interrogated…_

"Hey…how old are you?"

"How old are _you_?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Why do _you_?"

Luka sighed in frustration. "Stop counter questioning. That just gets things nowhere."

Kaito nodded. Again.

"Would you stop nodding already? You have a mouth, don't you?"

A look of confusion washed over Kaito's features. "…You don't want me to agree with you?"

"I feel like I'm talking to a robotic zombie or something. Are you some sort of follower?"

Kaito stared for a moment, and then assumed egoistic position. "I'm perfectly capable of leading."

"Mhm, _sure_," She mused.

"Really, I can," he insisted.

"Next you're gonna tell me that you can eat ice cream without getting a brain freeze."

"Hey—"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Luka and Kaito jumped, as Rin and Len appeared in between them, from behind the couch.

_O-m-g, I forgot they were even here. Heh._

"She thinks I can't eat ice cream without getting a brain freeze," Kaito answers, though that point of the conversation has nothing to do with anything.

Luka sweatdropped. _Not. The. Point!!_

"Luka-san, this guy can eat fifty scoops in a row and _still _be fine…even though he may be mentally challenged," Len stated.

"Hey, I'm not mentally challenged!" Kaito shouted, but wasn't noticed.

"Ha. I'd like to see for myself. I could probably eat more ice cream than _he _can," Luka said, deciding to play along. No sense in putting down someone you just met… unless it were a stalker, or pedophile, or, worst, an annoyingly overprotective older sibling.

"You don't stand a chance," Len said, with a straight face.

"And why's that?"

"He won the International Ice Cream Eating World Championship."

"…What the freak?! There's such a thing?!"

"Nope." Len said, smiling.

Luka looked about ready to kick a wall in, annoyed.

"Bu t he definitely would win, period. End of discussion."

Kaito wore a smug look on his face at this comment.

Luka took one glance at him, and the corner of her mouth started twitching, tempted to start laughing. But she thought better of it and kept calm.

"And I repeat, I'd like to see for myself," she said, 'disbelievingly.'

"I have a great idea!"

Luka, Len, and Kaito turned to Rin, who had been unusually quiet up 'til now, no doubt formulating on evil plan, or maybe that's a bit of an _under_statement.

"Let's turn this into a contest! Kaito and Luka, no, Luka and Kaito," both Len and Luka rolled their eyes and Kaito was left wondering why she did that, "battle of ice cream! Oh, oh, better yet, a bet!"

Luka sweatdropped, while Rin rambled on about her idea.

…_Amazing how a little statement turns into a sudden bet._

"…and you'll have to eat 15 scoops and if you back out, you lose, and if you get a brain freeze for more than 10 seconds, you're out, and—"

"Rin! Goodness, slow down!" Len cut off his sister's monotonous, endless rant.

"No once agreed to an ice cream contest."

Kaito raised his hand in the air. "I'll do it!"

"See, well, there you go," Rin said.

"Well, of course, _he'd _agree, but I doubt Luka-san will."

"What he said," Luka concurred, pointing at the blonde male.

"Awww, but you said you wanted to see for yourself," Rin pouted.

"Exactly. I _never _said I wanted to do a bet, geez."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," she whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pweety Pwease?"

"**Nuu**."

_Talk about De ja vu. _

"I'll…um…give you a year supply of tuna."

Luka shot a glance at Rin.

"How the hell do you intend on doing that?"

"Easy. Use Len's phony connections—"

"—Hey!—"

"—or bribery and blackmail."

"No large amount of tuna will make me chug _15 scoops _of ice cream in _one _go.""

"Money?"

"No."

"Power?"

"What the…_no_."

"Boys?"

Luka paused. "Uh…no."

"HA! You hesitated."

"I was _thinking_. Is that a crime?"

"No, but lying might as well be."

"I wasn't lying."

Len and Kaito were left forgotten in the background, trying to follow the randomness of the topic that suddenly arouse over one tiny assumption. What followed next, though, was completely unexpected, as if being smacked in the head by a large canopy in the middle of a dessert.

"If you win—"

"—Eh? —"

"—you get a date with this guy right here~!"

Kaito looked at the yellow painted fingernail pointing directly at him, and looked back to be completely sure she wasn't pointing at the wall or something.

Confirming in wasn't just the wall, he pointed at himself. "M-me?"

"No, your pretty, blue scarf. OF COURSE YOU!"

It took a while for Luka to fully grasp the situation at hand. Once she did though, she had an unmistakable light tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

"WHAT?!" Luka shouted in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?! I just met him!"

Len stood there, blinking, and thinking: _I just know I'm missing something here…but, man, this is getting interesting…_

"I don't need a date, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," she continued, looking to her left. By now, her cheeks were a shade darker than her hair, the corner of her eye twitching nonstop, her heart beats coming and going twice as fast as normal.

"But you're blushing~. Could this possibly mean something?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-o, **no**."

"What about you, Kaito was it? Would you go on a date with her?"

Kaito started to nervously grind her teeth together, his face becoming the perfect match of a ripe tomato. "I don't want to answer that."

"And why not?" Rin moved a little closer to his heated face.

"'Cause this is a free country!" was his answer.

"This isn't America, baka," Len jumped in, amused.

"Well I'm not answering," he said, crossing his arms and looking to his right.

Luka peeked with an eye open, looking directly at Kaito's blue hair.

"You're hiding something, and I'm a-gonna find out!" Rin shouted at Kaito in a dramatic fashion.

Kaito looked down at his bare wrist, while getting up and speed walking at the door. "I'm late!! I'll, uh, see you at school." And he left.

"…Does that mean the bet's off?"

"Oh, give up! No one's gonna do the bet! And you drove Kaito away, too!"

"Something tells me he'll be the cause of a very big problem in the near future."

"…Something tells me you're gonna make the problem worst in the near future…" Len said, bluntly.

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: this one took a while to write, but i had fun writing this chapter. Next one will [hopefully] be up by Sunday, since I have Thanksgiving Break this week~! _**

**_Zomg, What is Kaito hiding? Why is Luka blushing emencely? Why does Rin say what she said a couple of lines up? What does Len think he's missing? What will happen in the next chappie that I didn't even write yet? Why I am ranting on about a bunch of questions I'll have to answer myself in later chappies?_**

**_Find out Next Time!_**

**_And always Review!!_**


	6. Didn't Get Much Sleep?

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 6! And uploaded faster than I thought it would be. 0_0 Not the longest but still filled with awesomeness.**

**NOTE:I have a new story coming out soon! It about Kasane Teto. See 'Fanfic Info' in profile for more details.**

**Thanks to: Luka Megurine (again) and Free Anonymous (???) for reviewing =D It encourages me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just own my imagination. If I disowned that too... then idk where id be right now. 0.o**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Didn't Get Much Sleep?

_A hand reached out to a fallen, teary-eyed, 8-year-old Luka, who was drenched to her undergarments in rain. She was knelt down beside a sprawled figure, holding onto long, slender, and lifeless hands, not willing to let go._

"_Luka…" whispered a soothing, resonant voice._

_Luka looked up to see a blurred hand reaching out to her through her fresh fall of tears._

"_Luka-chan…we have to go," said the other figure standing beside her, to which the voice belonged._

_Luka shook her head, sobbing. "No! I'm not leaving her!"_

_The figure looked down at her, with a look of sympathy._

"_**LUKA! JESUS, WAKE UP**__!"_

...

Luka bolted up right on her bed, staring eye-to-eye at a wide-eyed Meiko. So close, in fact, their noses were practically touching. This caused Luka to yelp and back up a few feet, her back brushing against the bed frame.

"Meiko! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but if I didn't wake up you, you'd oversleep and miss school," Meiko said, scrutinizing the drowsy female.

"What? Something on my face?"

Meiko nodded. "Drool, plus, you look like crap," Luka was too sleepy to feel offended by this statement, "Didn't get much sleep?"

"Uh, no, kinda have lots on my mind," she answered, murmuring.

"Wanna talk about it, Rura-chi?" Meiko asked.

"How many times do I have to say _not_ to call me that?" Luka growled, attempting to furrow her eyebrows but gave up after six seconds.

"Aw, but you liked when I called you that when you were younger."

Luka carefully stepped over the side of the bed, slipping into her fluffy, pink slippers.

"Whatever," she mumbled, and walked out of her small room and into the bathroom two doors down.

She took one look at the mirror, and jumped at her own reflection. Meiko was right; she really did look like crap. Her hair was a tangled nest. Bags were under her eyes, heck, her bags had bags, drool was spread across her left cheek, her skin was as pale as the wall behind her, was more detail even needed?

She picked up her hairbrush and started to mercilessly attack at the tangled pink mess. When she decided it was flattened out enough to be somewhat decent, she proceeded to brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

She went back into her room, now empty without a trace of Meiko in any corner, threw on her uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with a black sash tied to the collar, and pleated black shirt, pulled on her black socks and ebony shoes, and walked into the kitchen area, where Meiko was at the stove, cooking God knows what.

"Ohayo," Luka greeted, slumping down in one of the wooden chairs surrounding a circular table.

Meiko put down the metal spoon she was using to stir the liquid in the pot boiling on the stove.

"Ohayo. You're looking, uh, a little better than before."

"Is that s'pose to be a compliment," Luka mumbled.

A glass bowled was set in front of Luka, steam rising from the edges.

She stared down at the bowl. "Ramen? During breakfast?"

"Well, why not? I heard you can lose waiting eating breakfast for dinner, and vice versa. Plus, it's suppose to be healthier." Meiko stated.

"Are you saying I need to _lose weight_?!"

Meiko smiled. "No, Hun, you're already thin as it is. So eat up or I'll force-feed you!"

Luka complied, taking a few bites, before asking, "What time is it?"

Meiko checked the wristwatch she was currently wearing. "Mmm, 7:50."

Luka, about to take her eleventh spoon to her mouth, stopped and froze in her tracks. "W-what?"

"7:50. A.M." Meiko repeated.

Luka stood up suddenly, knocking the chair backwards and to the floor. "I'm gonna be late!!"

"Wait, Luka, before you go, I have this mail for you that was sent—"

Luka grabbed the envelope Meiko was holding up, stuffed it in her schoolbag, and was out the door.

"Luka! Wait it's—" Meiko dropped the sentence, not getting to finish. She put down the pink and white umbrella she was holding.

"Crud. Ah, well. She'll figure it out."

She went to pick up the fallen chair, then proceeded to a cabinet and got out a half finished sake bottle.

* * *

Luka walked into homeroom, just as the bell rang, soaking wet.

_Damn that Meiko. She could've mentioned it was raining._

She took her seat in between Rin and Teto.

"Hi, Luka-chi!" Teto exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Hey," Luka said back, smiling weakly.

"Hey, Luka…"

Luka turned to her right, staring straight at Rin's aquamarine eyes.

"Wow, you look like crap. And you're soaking wet," she inquired. "Let me guess. You didn't get much sleep, and stepped out into the rain without knowing?"

Luka sweatdropped. "H-how'd you know…?"

"Why didn't you get much sleep? Thinking about _you-know-who_?" she asked, smirking slyly.

"No, I was not thinking about _you-know-who_." _Much_, she added to herself. "Just, couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Wah! Luka-chi couldn't sleep? I can help!" blurted Teto from the blue.

"Uh, no, thank you, Teto-chan," Luka said, sweatdropping yet again.

"No, really, I can! Teto can help!"

"Kasane-san, please be quiet," Kasane-sensei warned.

"Sure thing, Onii-chan!"

Kasane-sensei sighed as ripples of laughter sounded across the room. Even Luka cracked a slight grin, despite her current state.

"Okay, class, time for some important announcements…"

Luka completely tuned out what Kasane-sensei was saying, and stared into space sleepily.

_Wonder why I couldn't get much sleep last night…_

_

* * *

_

**_Ayane-chan: So glad I have a beta-reader now.. if I didn't my chapters would have so much mistakes, it wouldn't be funny. Well, maybe it would be, lol._**

**_I just had to had the part with Teto address her brother/teacher as onii-chan. xD Now I don't regret using him as a character! Wooo~!_**

**_Now, click that little button and review! _**

**_Til Next Time!_**


	7. Battle of the Signups!

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 7! Yayz! And it's filled with Mamximum awesomeness~**

**Thanks to: Luka Megurine & Wandering Anonymous for your wonderful reviews!**

**NOTE: I have another 3 story ideas. D: They're all jammed into my head so I'm gonna have another _3 _story. X.x Tis the season to have idea's falalalala lalalala, lol. Info yet to be updated into profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, UTAUloids, Voyakiloiads, or anything else. Just this twisted plot. x]**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 7-Battle of the Sign-ups!

"Luka-chan~"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna eat your lunch?"

Luka stared down at her untouched tray and back at Teto. "No. Why?"

"Can I have it?"

"Uh, sure, knock yourself out." Luka pushed the box towards Teto, who started tearing at the eel bread first thing.

"Aren't you gonna eat _anything_?" Rin asked.

"Nah, not hungry right now," Luka answered, resting her chin on top of the lunch table.

"C'mon, you gotta eat _something_. Look at you," she grabbed one of her arms closest to her, and hung it in midair, "you're as thin as a broomstick."

Luka pulled her arm back. "Yes, I know. I hear it from Meiko 24/7."

Rin pressed her own half-eaten onigiri to Luka's mouth. "Eat."

"Ew, I am not sharing your spit."

She broke off the noticeably slobbery part of it. "There, all better."

"Now your hand's germs are all over it."

"Oh, stop overreacting and eat, women!"

Luka laid the side of her face on the cool table's surface this time. "I don't feel like it. Thanks, anyways."

Rin banged her fists on the table in frustration, causing the trays, along with a startled Teto, to jump.

"Geez, you're so stubborn!"

At that moment, Len appeared at her side, looking anxious.

"Where'd you come from?" Rin asked.

"Not important. I have to tell you guys something!" Len exclaimed.

"What is it, Len-kun?" Teto asked, finishing off Luka's disowned lunch.

"Well, I was walking down the hall when—whoa, what's up with Luka-san?"

Luka opened her mouth to answer him, but was disrupted by Rin.

"Ignore her. Now, you were saying?"

Len took another concerned glanced at Luka shrugged, and continued.

"Yeah, anyways, I was walking down the hall when I ran into Yowane-sensei, and she was carrying a large stack of flyer. They went flying _everywhere_. You guys know how clumsy she can be—"

"We don't need an anecdote, please, Len, just skip to the end."

Len took a deep breath before blurting out, "Choir tryouts are tomorrow!"

Luka's head shot up, and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "W…what?"

"Didn't Onii-cha—I mean, Kasane-sensei, already say that?" Teto inquired.

Rin turned to Teto. "You were _actually _listening to his 'important' announcements? No one ever does."

"Well, if you listened like you're s'pose too, you'd know that there were choir tryouts. Shame on you!" Teto waggled her index finger at Rin. "And you too, Luka-chan! But I don't blame you, since you weren't feeling well."

"I'm...glad you understand…?" Luka said, raising an eyebrow. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Anyone gonna sign up?" Len asked.

All three girls raised there hands. "I am!"

"Great, let's go, then!" Len grabbed the hand of his twin and bolted out of the cafeteria, Luka right behind them, leaving Teto in a daze.

"Where'd everyone go? Wait for Teto!"

* * *

Once Luka and Kagamines reached their destination, they spotted a line consisting of at least 45 people (for Luka lost count, and was just plain too lazy to count them all). All of them were presently lined up in front of a big, glossy, white poster board, already almost half full. Currently, someone was on their tip-toe, trying to reach the next blank to write down his/her name.

"Ah, geez, we'll be here for the whole day!" Luka complained.

"You're so, what's the word I'm looking for? Um…"

"Weird? Idiotic? Unbelievable?" Len suggested.

"No, that's not it," Rin said, tapping her finger on her lower lip continuously.

"A tsundere?"

"Nope."

"Mood swingy?"

"Close…"

"Bi-polar." They said in unison.

"I am _not _bi-polar!" Luka retorted. "Is it wrong to be excited for tryouts?"

"It might as well be if you were acting all sickly a few moments ago."

"Hey… Where's Teto?" Len asked, looking around.

"I don't…" Luka began, but stopped and hit her palm to her face." We left her at the cafeteria."

"Woops," said both twins.

"Well, she'll catch up." Said Rin.

"…Eventually." Len added.

Luka shrugged, and then faced back to the direction of the line, waiting for the line to move _at least_ an inch, for she suspected it did not move a single one.

_Goodness, how long does it take to write down a simple name._

_

* * *

_

A great many misfortunes occurred while waiting to sign up for choir tryouts.

After Teto finally reached them, she complained about how long it took to find them, and lectured them on the importance of never leaving a good friend, a quality in which Luka suspected was inherited from her dear brother/sensei. She went on to complain about leaving her schoolbag in the cafeteria, and wanted someone to accompany her in getting it back. Because of her childish attributes, she would not accept no for an answer. So, Luka was forced to go, and by the time she got back, Len and Rin were nearing the front, more students came to sign up, and Luka and Teto hand to endure the agonizingly long wait for a second time.

The bell signaling the end of lunch break sounded, and those currently in the line still waiting to sign-up groaned, some leaving to get to class, while others stayed, which included Luka and Teto. This made the line the slightest bit shorter. Luka continuously complained about how unnecessarily long the process was taking, and Teto tried to calm her down by offering her half of her French bread, which didn't help at all. She further went on to complain how it was unfair that the twins had already signed their names, and that it was all Teto's fault for leaving her belongings behind. Teto began sobbing, repeating over and over "I'm sorry Luka-chi!", attracting attention in the process. Luka felt guilty and apologized, though was still somewhat upset.

Luka's stomach began to growl, and she mentally cursed herself for not eating enough breakfast, nor taken not a single bite of lunch. She even wished that she hadn't been so stubborn in accepting Rin's half-eaten onigiri, even if it was slobbered with saliva.

Thirty minutes into the wait (both were aware that they were late for math), the principal, Mr. Crypton (A/N: LoL, get it?), came into the hall, demanding everyone to return to class, or receive detentions. Upon arrival, Luka and Teto were lectured on why it is unacceptable to be tardy for math by Kasane-sensei, though Luka was barely listening, still irate about not being able to sign up.

Yes, a great many misfortunes indeed.

* * *

The bell rang. The end of the school day.

The once tired, sulk, stubborn Luka was now irate, eerie, and determined to get the last spot of seventy that is still unoccupied for tryouts. Nothing and no one could neither stop her, nor convince her otherwise. Anyone would be wise not give her a soft, polite tap on a shoulder if they truly value their heads.

"Okay class, you are—"

She didn't wait until Kasane-sensei finished, but, instead, ran out the door with lightning speed.

"…dismissed…"

Luka ran through the half filled halls, occasionally shouting "Move, please!" after people directly in front of her. She made countless turns, and, at one point, made a wrong one. She slowed to a stroll when she was within fifteen feet of the huge, opalescent, glossy poster taped to the bleached white walls.

When moving closer to it, she spotted a swish of blonde hair coming in her direction from the east hallway. The twins, perhaps? But, no, unfortunately, with closer examination, she saw that it was the wanna-be diva, Akita Neru. And she most definitely didn't come to speak to Megurine Luka. She came to take the last spot that was still open.

Both females eyed each other intensely, careful to watch out for any sudden movements from the other. Then, as if both were thinking simultaneously (and who's to say they weren't at the moment), the determined females broke into a run towards the black marker hanging next to the sign up sheet. Their hands went on the plastic, pulled it, and ended up uncapping it. Luka had the actual writing utensil. Neru, to her dismay, got the cap.

"Damn it! Gimme the marker, Megurine!" She growled, throwing the useless cap onto the ground.

Luka wore a smug look, hanging the marker in mid air in between her forefinger and thumb. "Yeah, like hell I'll be doing that anytime soon, Hatsune wanna-be," Neru grimaced at the statement. "I waited long enough and _I'll _be the one to fill that last spot, thank you very much."

Neru bared her pearly whites and jumped at Luka. Luka leapt out of the way, ran to the poster, and wrote: _MEGUR_ before Neru grabbed Luka's hand and took the pen.

"Ha!"

"Hey, look, it's Len!" Luka exclaimed, knowingly using her weakness against her.

Luka grabbed the marker back, and finished off the rest of her name as quickly as possible. Neru turned back around, to see a victorious-looking Luka, in all her smug glory. The blonde turned around, fuming, and uttered soft curses to herself. Luka thought she ever heard a "for the love of Hatsune, damn it all!"

Luka capped the market again, placed it in it's original place, and looked back at the poster, smiling triumphantly. Then she went over a couple of the names, curious as to who would be trying out. She spotting 'Kagamine Rin' and 'Kagamine Len', and a couple of other names that looked a bit familiar. Including Kasane Teto.

"What the…how'd she…when did ….ah, forget it."

Then, she saw something completely unexpected.

**15. Shion Kaito**

_He can sing? No way…_

She shrugged the thought off, and left the school grounds happily, though that mood was destroyed when she realized it was raining—drizzling, more like—once again.

And she was hungry.

"…Oh, joy…"

* * *

_**Ayane-chan: While proof-reading this chapter, i spotted ....broke into a run towards the black market.. xD HA **_

_**Okay, moving on...**_

**_Just to give you guys an idea but whats gonna happen in the next chapter, remember the envelope last chapter? _**

**_Review and ju all will the ice cream~! =3 Courtesy of Kaito xD [Btw, i'ma gonna start ra replying to reviews now.]_**

**_Til next time my lovely dedicated readers!_**


	8. Mysteriously Vague

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 8 is up! Sorry it took a bit of a long time, I had writer's block D: And... I got lazy. Fun little chapter though, and a new chapter will appear! 8D**

**Thanks to: Curious Anonymous and Luka Megurine for your reviews!**

**And now.... REVIEW REPLIES [only way I could've really done it so yeah maybe I'm gonna use forums? I don't know]**

**Curious Anonymous: Luka _is_ that thin. 0.0 99 lbs , according to crypton, and and the age 20. The battle was awesome, yes? 8D not an action person so it kinda sucked, but still enjoyable. Just wait her day gets worst. I don't know why I have to torture her so, but I can't help myself. D= **

**Luka Meurine: Glad you liked the last chapter, here's the next one! =]**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloids, Utauloids, ...otherloids...**

**NOTE: Excuse my attempt at portraying drunken Meiko D: **

**Enjoy the Story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8-Mysteriously Vague

Luka slammed the apartment door shut, her clothes dripping wet, forming a small puddle of rainwater at the door's entrance. She set her equally as wet schoolbag on the nearby coffee table of the living room, and turned to find a drunken Meiko slumped on the smaller of the two couches in the living room area.

Meiko opened an eye, and grinned ear to ear.

"H-hey, Lu~ka," she hiccupped. "How was yer day?"

"Have you been drinking again?!" Luka asked, crossing her arms. It was an idiotic thing to ask, considering the answer would be plainly obvious to anyone who could see Meiko now.

She hiccupped again. "I swer I'm not," yet another hiccup, "drunk."

Luka raised her eyebrow accusingly, giving Meiko the "You sure about that?" look." Dun yer rise da eyebrows a' meh," Meiko mumbled, droopily wagging a finger.

Luka slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, shaking her head. It was bad enough that her guardian/caretaker loves to get herself all 'tipsy', but now Luka was beginning to understand her mumbled words when she's in that state. No one, absolutely no one, as far as she knew, could ever catch a single word being said. The fact disturbed her.

"Why, oh, why did I get _you_ of all people as a guardian?" she groaned.

Meiko broke out into a hysterical giggle fit for no apparent reason. Then she got up from the couch and flung herself onto Luka, causing her to stumble back, though she managed to keep her equilibrium.

Because, I wuv ya!"

"That foster care person was an idiot. And a pushover."

"I ea'ily co'vinced da guy with meh good looks!" Meiko exclaimed, pulling away from Luka, a cheeky grin still plastered on her face.

"You seduced him…" Luka mumbled sweatdropping.

Meiko hiccupped. "Egg-sact-ly~."

Her grin left, replaced by a curious, wondering look, and tilted her head to the left.

"What?"

"Di' ya red da en'elope?"

"Did I red elope? What?" Okay, so she didn't understand _every_ word. But that was a good thing, right?

"Da en'elope!" Hiccup "Da en'elope!"

Luka thought for a moment.

"En'elope? En'elope…enve…Oooh, envelope…What envelope?"

Meiko shook her shoulders violently, making Luka dizzy. "Da en'elope…Ya know…dis mornin'"

"Sorry, but I don't know what your talking about," Luka put a hand to the older female's head. "All that sake has gotten into your head. More than it usually does, anyways.

"Na uh." Hiccup. "I gave ya…gave ya….gave…" her mumbled protest became an echoed sentence left hanging in the air, as she swayed on her feet, and fell forward into Luka's arms.

"GAH!"

Luka struggled to hold up Meiko's weight, as well as her own, and was failing miserably.

"Goodness gracious, how much weight did you gain?!"

Her arms gave in, and then she fell, with Meiko's heavy form sprawled on top of her, pretty much unconscious at the moment.

_Craaap!_

_

* * *

_

Luka was on her bed, after messily, and rather tediously, setting Meiko on the couch again in a questionable decent position.

"Okay. Now to get my homework done…"

She walked over to her bag sitting on top of her bedside table, opened it, and rummaged through the papers and books. Her hand brushed over something unusual and unfamiliar.

"Hm…?"

She pulled out a flat, rectangular object. I took few seconds to figure out what it was exactly.

"An envelope? Oooh, _that_ envelope. Guess she wasn't lying after all…"

She flipped the paper from one side to the other, looking for a clue as to where it came from. But, oddly, it was nothing but white paper, with a couple of noticeable wrinkles here and there. No name, no return name, not _her _own name and residence, not even a single sign of a stamp.

Luka raised her eyebrow after thoroughly searching.

_The heck? Who sent this?_

She shrugged and threw the envelope on the table beside her schoolbag. She pulled out her textbooks, papers, and pen, and sat on her rumpled bed sheets.

For the next hour, give or take a few minutes, Luka went a good few seconds each glancing at the still, white envelope being illuminated by the lamp drilled into the wall above the bed's headboard. She finally gave in, dropping her pan, and walked over to the limp paper, eyeing it carefully like a hawk. She smoothed out the ridges and ceases that resulted from being in her bag for hours, and picked it up, feeling a slight dampness to it. It got wet; rain water seeped through her not-so waterproof bag. She opened the envelope, pulling out a brown-stained paper inside, with very few smeared water droplets. It looks rather old and felt smooth yet rigid to the touch.

Inside it read:

_Dear Luka,_

_I'm coming at the nearest airport, on the nearest weekend, of the nearest hour of the nearest second._

_Love-_

It stopped there, for the signed name was what had been smeared, along with the edges. There was a p.s. note I n there too, but, unfortunately, that was ineligible as well.

Luka was just as confused as anyone would be if ever being accused for stealing a vehicle at the age two.

"The hell is that s'pose to mean?! And who wrote this?! Damn rain!"

"Who wrote what?" said a familiar voice.

Luka turned to see Meiko massaging her temple, most likely enduring a hangover for the billionth time, maybe more.

Luka walked up to Meiko, pushing the brownish white paper in the older female's face. "This! Who sent this?! It doesn't even have a stamp!"

Meiko winced, groaning in slight pain. "Luka, please, calm down. You're making my headache worst."

"Shouldn't have gotten drunk, then," Luka mumbled under her breath.

"The letter was sent by some guy with gray hair yesterday, saying to give it to you," Meiko explained.

"An old person?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, some about, I don't know, 18? 19? Hey, got any aspirin?"

Luka didn't answer. She was deep in thought, wondering who this "mystery" person who sent the ridiculously vague letter could be, and who gave it to Meiko to give to her. Right now, though, she had to deal with Meiko in her mentally frustrating state.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

A rather handsome young man sat squatting directly in front of a fireplace, watching the fresh fires burn and twist in hot pursuit, the occasional glowing spark flying out every now and again, as if wanting to escape the burning war the was the fireplace.

He started at it, his bight blue eyes beautifully reflecting the light that was being given off, sweat ever so slowly forming in his forehead.

"Hey, Dell-chan…" His velvety voice echoed into the current darkness of the room.

"Yeah," said a short, this male with fine silver hair and piercing red eyes in response.

"Think she'll know?"

"Absolutely not," he answered bluntly, grinning slightly.

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: OMG the letter smudged! Now she'll never know who wrote it! D: _**

**_And who is it person appearing in the story? Find out next time!_**

**_Click that button. Do it. Do it nooooow._**


	9. Awkward Tension

**Ayane-chan: Chapter 9! And it's filled with randomness! And lots and lots of Cotton Candy! My way of saying fluff x]**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**School Anonymous: Yes, very cruel. xD And things get even more worse D: Poor Luka, Why do I treat her so? CUZ I CAN! Wooo~ But things'll get better....eventually.**

**Luka Megurine: It's a mystery. dun duuuuun~ You'll find out soon, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profit from the makings of this fic, and the same goes for the songs mentioned. [Great Songs, btw.]**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 9-Awkward Tension

"So, what song are you guys planning to sing?"

"I don't know, haven't thought of something yet."

"Well you better think faster. Try-outs start on Thursday."

"We can make up our own song, right?"

Luka, Rin, Len, and Teto were sitting under one of the few big pine trees in the back of the school, during lunch break. The cafeteria's air conditioning system had recently broken down, and it was scorching hot in there. Autumn air was rolling in, so a light, cool breeze blew outside, making it much more comfortable and cooler than having to eat in the cafeteria.

"Mhm."

"Sweet! I'm-a sing Teto's Territory then!"

All three stared at her.

"Right…" said Len. "You do that…"

"Len We should totally sing together!" Rin suggested with much enthusiasm.

"Why?"

"Cause we'll sound way more awesomer that way!"

""Awesomer' isn't a word, but yeah, sure," Len agreed, grinning.

"Great, I have tons of song ideas already written down."

She pulled a scroll of paper out of her back pocket, and unraveled it slowly to the last scribbled words. It reached about three and a half feet long. Len's jaw dropped.

"Holy…gimme that." Not even giving Rin a chance to hand it over, Len snatched it away from her and read off some lines, Teto and Luka reading over his shoulder.

"Kienai Hitomi, Gekokujou, Kokoro Kiseki, Juvenile, Bouken Desho Desho…" Len paused his monotonous muttering to stare at Rin, who just smiles and urged him on with hand gestures. He rolled his eyes and continued. "Trick and Treat, I Have Road Roller Benefits, Ievan Polkka, Love is War, SPICE?!"

"What? I love that song."

"Here." He handed the lengthy paper back to her. "I'm not gonna look through the _entire_ list."

"Aww, but their awesome songs!" Rin protested.

"Pleeease don't say you have 'No, Thank You' and 'Shut Up, Get Out' in there, too."

Rin slowly rolled up the paper, smiling suspiciously. "Er...no~…"

Luka and Teto were literally being ignored, or, at least, going unnoticed, while Rin continued to coax Len into reading the ridiculously long list, and choose _one _song, and Len refusing, becoming all the more irritated and annoyed with every plead.

"What going on?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

"Nothing much," Teto replied.

"Just those two arguing about a song they should sing in choir tryouts," Luka added, not bothering to take notice of to whom she was spilling information to.

"I'm trying out, too," said the person behind them.

Teto turned around, and blinked repeatedly in confusion and curiosity. Luka turned around and was staring directly into deep blue eyes, a couple of centimeter away. Pink gradually crept across the bridge of her nose when she realized exactly who she was staring at, and who she was oh-so close too. She looked away and gazed at the uninteresting ground.

"W-where'd you come from…" she mumbled, more in a statement than an actual question.

"Just happened to walk pass," Kaito answered with a smile.

Teto timidly tugged at the hem of Luka's shirt. "Luka-cha~n, who's that?" she asked, with much curiosity.

Luka stared at her before realizing what she said. "Oh, this is Kaito."

Teto's face was set into a thinking position, as if trying to remember something that was ding to be remembered. Her face lit up. "You boyfr—"

Luka swiftly, but carefully, slapped her hand over Teto's mouth before she could utter that last word. Her cheeks were toned to a darker shade of pink by now. She glared at Teto with clenched teeth. Teto looked from Luka, to Kaito, and back, with an expression that clearly stated, "What did I do?"

Luka turned to Kaito, smiling nervously. "Eheh…heh….Don't mind her too much. She jumps to conclusions too often."

"Uh…huh…" was his reply, raising an eyebrow, completely lost in the current situation.

At the same time, Teto bit down on Luka delicate middle finger. Hard.

"Ow!"

She immediately let go and shook her hand in the air, attempting to ease the throbbing. Kaito pulled out a small bag of frozen orange popsicles seemingly out of thin air (A/N: Couldn't help myself. xD) and rested it gently on her pained hands.

She looked up at his blue eyes.

He looked back at her's.

Her heart skipped a beat for the third time in her lifetime.

His face turned the most brilliant of pinks, which contrasted well with his hair.

Time stopped.

The background faded into nothing.

All sounds, chirping, chattering, rustlings, was set on mute.

That is, until an upset puff-cheeked Teto just _had_ to ruin the reverie-like moment by yelling pointless protests into both of their ears.

"—meanie! I do not jump to conclusions! Rin told me so!"

Luka stared at Teto and dared to ask, though feared she would regret ever asking in the first place. "Rin told you what?"

"She said he was your boyfriend!" Teto blurted out, pointing at a flustered and rather red-faced Kaito. Luka was not thinking straight at this point.

"...She said…huh?"

"Aren't you listening to me?!"

Her previous statement reached the ears of the bickering twins, who suddenly stopped and turned towards the commotion. They realized that Kaito was there, _and_ that apparently something awkward was going on, for there was much tension in the air.

"You told Teto-chan Kaito was…?" Luka overheard Len ask Rin.

"I was joking around. Didn't think she'd take it seriously," she replied in hushed tone.

"You realized Luka-san'll kill you, right?"

"She wouldn't…would she?"

But, oh, was Rin ever wrong.

Luka was death glaring at her, an eerie look on her features. A shiver went down her back. And, on, it wasn't because of the weather. "Ah…Luka…?"

Luka pointed at Rin. "Sleep with one eye open!" And she stormed off.

Rin blinked repeatedly. "…Eh?"

"Oooh, you've really done it know, Rin."

"Did I say something wrong?" Teto asked, ears wavering, as if tearing up.

Len patted her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong, Teto-chan, don't worry."

"I'm still a little confused…" Kaito stated, at a lost.

"Dude, get with the program."

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: Will Kaito ever get with the program? Will Luka murder Rin in her sleep? Will Len just sit and watch while it's being done? xD Will Chapter 10 be uploaded late?_**

**_...._**

**_YES!_**

**_Kidding around, just so you know...none of that will happen. x] But...The clues to who the mystery person is will be revealed, and lots of COTTON CANDY! YAY COTTON CANDY!_**

**_Now...you guys know what to do. Click it... you know you wanna. 8D_**


	10. Slowly Unraveling

**Ayane-chan: Hello Loyal Readers~! Here's Chapter 10. And it's a long one too. Contains: A bit of Cotton Candy (fluff) Singing, and Mysterious People. 0_0**

**I meant too update 3-4 days ago, but_ someone_ -coughlittlesiscough- broke the spacebar key. And it's kinda difficult to type without one. It's fixed now, but I have to hit it with more force than I use too. D: Typing is gonna suck from now on. But, I'll manage.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Luka Megurine: Yes, poor Kaito. D: He was put in such an awkward situation.**

**Sleepy Anonymous: I totally agree xD But It isn't as inappropiate as Romeo and Cindrella, and this other song I don't think I such name. They are cute together, aren't they? A couple more songs will be revealed in this chapter, as well.**

**KJ:I updated as soon as can I~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, again, own the songs used, Vocaloids, UTAUloids, Voyakiloids, blah, blah,blah.**

**NOTE: Romaji lyrics is included in this chapter, with brackets following, which contain the English translation. On another note: Summary is subject to Change.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 10-Slowly Unraveling

About a million times Rin tried to speak to Luka, and about a million times Luka refused to say anything.

Rin made a bento lunchbox with all of Luka's favorites in the hopes that she'd forgive her, but that did not work out to well. Mainly because of the fact that over half of the food were either overcooked, undercooked, or appeared to be inedible. The only thing that was well-done was the store-bought sushi. (Rin accidentally left the price tag in it, which plainly gave it away.)

Another attempt was to keep poking her and see if she'd at least acknowledge her presence. Luka _did_, in fact, acknowledge her presence, but not in the way Rin had planned. Because of her slightly short-temper, and because Rin was annoying the heck out of her, Luka ended up whacking the back of her head with a rubbery replica of a tuna fish. And a big one at that. And only God knows where she keeps the thing, let alone why she had it with her in the first place.

By 2 p.m., Rin became very desperate. So, desperate, she was willing to go on her hands and knees and _beg_. It goes to show that even people like Kagamine Rin can lose hope all too quickly every once in a while. She was forced to flee to her very last retort. So crazy, so extreme, so utterly outrageous, she couldn't believe she would even _go_ there. Ask Len. Yes, the mere thought pained her so.

Now, it was after school, and Luka was seated under that same pine tree she was underneath of when this incident stared.

"Luka—"

"For the last time, Rin, stop begging. I'm still not gonna talk to you."

"—san…"

Luka deadpanned. _Oh, crud._

She turned from the view of the sky to see Len standing behind her, pointer finger outreached, suggesting he was about to tap her shoulder.

"Oh, Len, it's you. Sorry," she said, laughing nervously.

Len dropped his hand to his side and put on a small grin. "It's alright." He then began to drum his fingers together. He seemed a bit frantic. Luka wouldn't blame him, though, seeing as they never really socialized and hangout much together. If they did, Rin or Teto is usually around.

"Did you need something? Len?"

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things," he replied, sitting down beside her.

"Rin sent you, right?"

Len tried searching in his mind for something, _anything_, as some type of decent cover-up, but it was in vain, so he decided to just give up. "Yes, she did. She says she's sorry and didn't mean to make you mad and had no real intention of spilling untruthful things to Teto-chan and she admits she's wrong for—"

"Len, please, breathe in between your words," Luka interrupted, effectively cutting him off.

"Heheh, sorry. Got carried away…"he muttered, laughing, more to him. "But she really is sorry."

Luka smiled a warm smiled. "I can't hold out much longer. I'll forgive her."

Len wore a befuddled expression. "You were acting that way on purpose?"

"Well, it didn't start out that way. But it got pretty amusing after a while, so, yeah. Oh, and tell her I'm sorry for bruising her head with that rubber tuna."

"Sure thi—wait, what?"

"Don't ask."

Len raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What was the other thing?" Luka asked, changing the topic.

"Wha'?"

"You said you wanted to ask me about a _few_ things, didn't you?"

"Oh, right." He paused, staring up at the sky for at the sky for a moment before continuing. "I want talk to you about Kaito."

Luka's cheeks reddened instantaneously at the mention of his name.

_One of my _least_ favorite subjects…_

Len noticed the blushing but did not acknowledge it. Instead, he went on. "You say you 'just met him', but I don't really think so," he began. "You guys seem to have met sometime before, right? And a few days ago, on Sunday, both of you shouted 'it's you' when meeting each other. Why is that?"

Honestly, Luka was a bit dumbfounded. She hadn't the slightest clue that Len was paying _that _much attention to her. But something as such was certainly not unexpected. After all, Len was the more thoughtful, generous, honest, trustworthy, etc., twin, as opposed to Rin's conniving, evil, sneaky, demanding personality. Of course, she had _some_ good and worthwhile qualities, but that was not the point. The point was, Len was a really great friend that actually _cared_ and in a not-so-violent way, unlike some people…

Moving on to the subject at hand…

Luka stared at Len, and he stared back, waiting for some sort of response.

"Well, I, uh, we, um, it was…"

Formulating a proper sentence was suddenly becoming awfully difficult, and for reasons not understood.

Len smirked, amused at this. "You know you don't _have _to tell me. I was just curious. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

A great friend, indeed.

"It's alright," said Luka. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself as well as the rapid thumping of her heart. Her face has returned to its normal color by now.

"You're right. We have met before," she began. Len listened intently. "Like two or three weeks ago. I wasn't in a very cheery mood. Well, I never really was at that time." Len opened his mouth, most likely to ask something, but Luka cut him off before he was able to say anything. "I don't really wanna talk about it." Len nodded, understanding. She proceeded. "I was just sitting down near the bank of the lake reminiscing about…a few things, and he happened to walk by. He just stopped and stared at me for a while. Kinda creeped me out a but, though. Then he asked if I was alright and offered me ice…cream…."Luka stopped herself, smiling like an idiot.

Len raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Luka placed a palm on her forehead, shaking her head left and right, smiling. "I just realize now how crazy that sounded," she answered, dangerously close to seeping into a giggle fit.

Len smiled along with her. Why? He had no idea. It seemed laughs aren't the only contagious things in this world.

Luka finally began to calm down, so Len took that opportunity to ask questions. "Did anything else happen?"

Luka shook her head. "Not much. We talked a bit, but then I told him I had to go. He did get me out of my gloomy mood, though."

Len laid his back against the lush green grassy ground. "Hm…"

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"Be completely honest, Luka-san," he replied.

"Okay."

"Do you possible like Kaito-san more than just a friend?" he asked.

Luka's face heated up for the second time that day, for that question was neither expected, nor a comfortable one.

"D-did Kaito send you or something?" _Crap, I'm stuttering!_

"No," he replied. "I'm actually doing him a favor he doesn't know about. He's too oblivious to realize his surroundings. I don't thing he even realizes that he likes you."

"W-what?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"He does, trust me, I know. You'd be surprised at what I can figure out. By the way, have you picked a song yet for try-outs?" Len asked out of the blue. Luka was quite grateful he did, though. The topic was getting to be awkward. It was much too much information to grasp all at once.

"Not yet," she answered. "You?"

"Yeah. Me and Rin finally agreed on Melt." He stood up. "I gotta go now. Oh, and just so you know, Luka-san, try-outs start tomorrow. Well, see ya'." He ran across the field and to the opened back entrance of the school building. Luka stared at his back the entire time until he was out of sight.

"Try-outs are tomorrow? Isn't that on Thursday?" she asked herself, musing. "It's…Wednesday, so…"

_Oh, joy._

Luka got up and ran towards the back entrance to get her schoolbag out of the unoccupied math classroom, which was, unfortunately, upstairs. Running was a bit of a pain, and for countless reasons. She clutched the bag and walked out of the classroom.

"_Bara makareta PIECE hiroi [Picking up the pieces scattered around]"_

Luka stopped in her tracks. She heard a voice, obviously male, singing. And a very dreamy voice it was. But where was it coming from? She walked on, more slowly this time, in search of this 'mysterious voice.' She passed the science room, art room, Home EC room, and stopped at Music Room 2. Loud music was playing from the slightly ajar door. She peeked inside.

"_Owari no naki toki no naka de [In the endless flow of time] Eien ni utai tsuzuke you~[Let's continue to sing forever~]"_

"Exceptional work, Kaito-san!" Yowane-sensei praised.

"Thank you," Kaito beamed.

Luka's jaw dropped. _No way._

"Kaito can really sing?!" she said, a little louder then intended.

Both heads turned towards the door, but Luka was already gone. Yowane-sensei opened the door all the way, and look down both ends of the hall, Kaito looking over her shoulder.

"Hm…odd," she murmured.

* * *

Luka was laying on her bed in her room, homework done early, for once, and thinking of a suitable song to sing. She made a list of any possible song, but some wore duets, others were didn't her pitch or was not to her liking, and the rest were a bit….inappropriate to sing at school.

She trapped her pink pen rhythmically on her chin, searching her mind for something suitable. After a while, her eyes lingered around her room for no apparent reason. Every now and then, that same envelope caught her attention. As mush as she wanted to ignore the useless object, she couldn't. Boredum took over her mind. She went over to the bedside table and picked it up. Dust was gathered on it's surface. She gently blew the dust off, causing dust particles to float around in the air. She examined the envelope for a second time, but, this time, searched the inside. Nothing unusual…except of a thin strand of pink hair caught under the folded brown-stained paper.

"Huh, weird. How'd my hair get in there?"

There was a knock on the door. Luka turned to see Meiko at the doorway. "Wha'cha' doin'?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of a song to sing at try-outs. It's hard, though. Oh, and a found this," she lifted up the hair strand so Meiko can see, "pink hair in the envelope. Isn't that weird?"

Meiko's face automatically went taut .

"Meiko? Something wrong?"

Meiko changed her expression quickly, and laughing in an uneasy manner.

"Eheh…Don't worry about me!"

"Okay…" Luka replied, slightly suspicious.

"I-I'll go make dinner, now!" Meiko left the room all to quickly for reasons unknown.

Luka stared at the pink strand some more, then set it down, along with the envelope, back on the bedside table. While doing this, she beamed as an idea came into mind.

"That's it! I finally thought of something!"

She jumped on her bed and took hold of the abandoned pen and paper, and scribbled down the lyrics. Once completed, she looked over them, satisfied. She cleared her throat, paper at hand, and begun to practice.

"_Ah~ Nagarete yuku jaguchi no mizu [Ah, water is flowing from the faucet] Sono hoka niwa koe mo naku [I can't hear anything else but it's sound]"_

Yes, the perfect song to sing.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Come on, hurry! We'll miss your flight!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What did you pack in these things?"

"All my necessities."

Two males were walking through an airport, going through a mass of people. The noise level matched that of an ideal lunchroom of a grade school. One of them, the male with silver locks, was carrying about 6-8 luggage and bags, most of which weren't his. The other was ahead of him, coaxing him to move faster.

"This is ridiculous," the silver-haired one muttered under his breath, intense red eyes glaring at the other male.

"Oh, stop complaining."

"I would if I had _some _help!!"

_Ding. _**"Flight A28 is leaving for Tokyo in 20 minutes. Last call for Flight A28."**

"That's our flight! Come on, let's go," he said, running off.

"Oh, come _on_!" he yelled after him. He sighed. "Guess I'm on my own."

_On the Plane…_

Blue eyes stared out the small window, admiring the glistening of the ocean below.

He whispered softly to himself, "I'm coming for you, Luka."

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: Longest Chapter I've done so far! 8D -happy dance- I feel myself improving with each chapter written~_**

**_An eventful chapter, yes?_**

**_Next Chapter we'll have the try-outs, and maybe the mystery person will finally show up. Key word: MAYBE._**

**_Now review, tomodachi! [Friends]_**


	11. Surprises, Surprises

**Ayane-chan: ....**

**....**

**Sorry for the late update! Forgive me! Been way to busy for the pass week.**

**Okay, a couple of notes: I've decided to change the dress code of the school to being uniforms, instead of just random clothing. Also, if you haven't already notice, I changed the summary to fit more to this story. See full summary in profile. And another thing. I'm already on Chapter 11 and this story is going nowhere right now! So things will be sped up. Not like one minutes one thing happens, next thing something else happens, just want to get this story done ASAP, but still make it as enjoyable as I possibly can.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Luka Megurine: You'll find out who the mysterious guy is this chapter! Go crazy! Say yay! Be Happy! And please, calm down. xD**

**New Year Anonymous:Both of their songs are revealed in this chapter, as well as that guy. I see Len as one of those mature-for-his-age people, but thats just me. ;) And yes, because everyone these days offer ice cream to perfect strangers! =D -sarcasm-**

**xZero84x: -cough- Idk... you'll find out soon~ And yes, poor Dell, having to do all the work.**

**Disclaimer:I. Don't. Own.**

**NOTE: Romaji lyrics is included in this chapter, with brackets following, which contain the English translation. Also, probably will be a bit of OOC from Defoko and Nigaito, since I don't listen to them much.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 11-Surprises, Surprises

Thursday came all too quickly. The bell signaling the end of the school day went by in seconds. Approximately seventy students, maybe less, were sitting in folding chairs inside of the huge auditorium. The noise level was high, many shouting over one another in an attempt to have a decent conversation with peers seated right beside them. Some were anxious, others were full of confidence, and many more were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Hyperventilating could be heard distinctly above everyone's shouting.

A certain drill-haired teen was jumping in her seat, incapable of staying still, because she was all too excited. And she had a bit of sugar that day.

"Teto, stop that, people are starting to stare!" warned Len, looking around nervously.

"'_Starting'_?" said Rin.

"Oh, whatever."

"I can't help it! I'm just so, so, so very excited! I can't wait to get on the stage and sing!" Teto exclaimed, gripping her seat. "I practiced all day and all night and now the day is here and—mmph!"

Luka slapped a hand over Teto's mouth. Her everlasting chiming was starting to irritate her to no end.

"Be. Quiet." She warned, an eerie look looming across her face. The bag under her eyes from the morning was just as noticeable.

Teto nodded. It wasn't a good idea to irritate Luka when she's cranky. She wondered how it would be possible for her to sing up there.

"Luka-chan, why aren't you in such a good mood?" Teto asked.

"Just didn't get much sleep last night. Practicing my song," she mumbled in response.

"Oooh~, hey look! It's you boyf—, I mean, Kaiko!" Teto exclaimed, standing over her seat, pointing to the far back corner.

"Where?" Rin and Len said in sync, turning around.

"Isn't his name Kaito?" Luka said, although no one was paying much attention. Heck, she suspected Teto had not heard her reason. Apparently, she was too busy looking for anyone who looked familiar other than herself and the twins. Sometimes, Teto got too sidetracked and distracted over the simplest things. A tiny piece f led. A smudge on a wall. A puddle of water. If it were possible to see atoms, she wouldn't get around much.

"Kaiko can sing? I didn't know that," said Teto.

"Neither did I," said Rin.

"His name is _Kaito_, idiots," Len corrected, jokingly.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Oh, sure. You'll listen to Len, but I'm just invisible," Luka mumbled in an undertone, crossing her arms and looking away.

A woman, lean and slender, walked onto the stage. The noise gradually died down at the sound of the _click-clack_ of her elegant strap heels. She stood tall, light purple hair clearly standing out against the stage's dark background. Her eyes stared intently at the crowd, scanning the many faces.

"Hello, students," she greeted. Her loud voice echoed across the large room, and quieted the whispers going around. "My name is Defoko-sensei. I am the Choir teacher. I'll be judging you all today and tomorrow. Only the first half will be going today and the rest tomorrow because, let's be honest, no one wants to stay here that long," she continued.

"Now, a couple of ground rules." She cleared her throat, as if to add major emphasis on the importance of the words to follow after. "You will be singing on this stage, but only a section of the song. I don't want to sit through a song for 3-5 minutes each. You will be judged on vocals and style, your confidence as well as your enthusiasm. If you don't want to be here, I don't care, you may leave. If you want to sing in front of everyone here—yes you'll have to—then leave. If you think I'm unfair, leave. If you hate singing, you shouldn't even be here. The results of the tryouts will be posted on the door of Music Room 1 on Tuesday of next week. I, as well as Yowane-sensei—"at this, everyone turned to Yowane-sensei at the furnished table on the far left side of the stage. No one seemed to notice she had just arrived, Yowane-sensei smiled and waved. "—will be judging you together. It is randomly mixed, so don't complain when you are called on. Does everyone understand me?" she asked, finishing her monotonous speech.

There were a few nods here and here, a couple of 'year's and 'yes's.

"DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND ME?!" she repeated, yelling this time. Some people literally bolted upright in their seats.

"Yes, Defoko-sensei!"

"Good. Now," her expression changed to a cheery one, complete contradictory from the previous. "Let the singing begin!"

"Good luck, everyone," Yowane-sensei added.

"And you guys call me bi-polar?" Luka stated, addressing Rin and Len. "She's _the _perfect definition!"

"She's got a point," said Len.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin murmured, lazily waving her hand in the air.

"What's bi-polar?" asked Teto. "Is it like two north poles?"

Before someone could correct her obvious misunderstanding, Defoko-sensei spoke up.

"Up first, Nigaito!"

A high pitched squeal—from shock or excitement, no one knew—was heard towards the back of the room, followed by a green-hair student running onto the stage.

Luka blinked.

"Huh, he looks like someone I Know…"

"Right?" Rin concurred.

"State your song and begin."

"'Kay~!" he answered. "World is mine."

Everyone's full attention was on the green-haired male. He inhaled and began…

* * *

Something around an hour passed. Twenty-nine students had already gone, including Len, Rin, and Teto. Though they stayed behind to cheer Luka on in case she went today. The auditorium's capacity went down. It was a bit emptier then before. Luka questioned whether or not they were really being picked at random, aside from the fact that Teto went up, and she was the _sixty-ninth_ person to sign up. Luka didn't feel like sitting through all this singing; her ears were starting to ache. She just wanted to go home! Was that to much to ask?

Some girl—Miki, was it?—just finished singing. She ran off the stage and out the door, along with some of her presumed friends.

_Lucky, _Luka thought, watching their backs in dread.

The two senseis scribbled something down on a sheet of paper that was already filled with names, numbers, or whatever they did to judge.

Luka became a bit restless. She was absolutely dieing at this point. _No way an I going through _another _day of this._

"Can I go home?" she mumbled.

"No! What if you get called on?" Rin answered. Len nodded in agreement.

"I don't care. Besides, I signed-up last. I doubt I'll be going today."

"C'mon, Luka-chan, have some motivation!" Teto cheered, though that was not enough to work.

"I'll be motivated to _sleep_ in my own _bed_, thank you."

"Don't make me slap some motivation into you!" she threatened, though anyone could tell she was bluffing.

"You—" Len began, but was interrupted by Defoko-sensei, announcing the next student.

"Next, Shion Kaito."

Luka's eyes abruptly went to the stair case leading to the stage, where the familiar blue-haired boy casually walked onto the stage, hands in pocket, and turned to what was left of the audience.

"Song?" said Defoko-sensei.

"KAITO de NIGHT," he answered, grinning the slightest bit.

Luka rolled her eyes. _Hmph…conceded._

"Original song?" Defoko-sensei asked.

"Yes."

She scribbled something down on the paper in front of her, then looked back up. "Alright, you may begin."

"_Kokoronooku hibiitekuru [Drawn in by the sound of you]__  
__Atataka na oto ni hikarete [That is resounding in the depths of my heart]__  
__Sono te o tori mezameta toki [As I took your hand and wake from my slumber]__  
__Shiroi yami wa irozuki hajimeru [The white darkness begins to change colour]"__  
_

At the instrumental pause, Luka swore she saw Kaito wink at her, but she couldn't be certain since she, as well as the rest of the audience, was mesmerized by his god-like voice. That included the two that were judging. Heck, a few _guys _were practically _swooning._

"_Hikaru chizu o yubi de tadoru [Tracing my finger along the glowing map]__  
__Takusareta kotoba no imi o [Connecting and creating the meaning]__  
__Musubi nagara egaiteiku [That has been put into the words]__  
__Yoru ga akeru made [Until the night is over]__  
_

"_KAITO de NIGHT"_

No one noticed that Kaito stopped singing. Most were enraptured at this point. The few that weren't were 'acting' none to impress.

Luka had to literally slap herself to come back to reality. If she hadn't who knows how long she could be in such state. She looked around her. Girls were squealing, even Teto and Rin. Guys were…fanboy-ing? Len sat passive, eyes twitching. She looked up at Kaito. He wore a look of self-confidence and pride.

_Oh, man. His singing was amazing! And what am I saying?!_

Again, she mentally slapped herself.

* * *

"Last person, uh, Megurine Luka."

Luka sat upright in her chair. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, or that Teto left, along with most everyone in the auditorium.

Great, she was all alone now, except for about ten other people and the twins.

"Megurine Luka?"

"Luka-san, that's you!" Len shout-whispered.

"Huh? What? Oh!"

She stood up quickly and sped down the aisle and onto the stage. The view was intimidating from up there. She would have been nervous beyond belief, had all seventy students still been there. Maybe even have a nervous breakdown. Maybe not.

"Megurine, state your song."

"Rip=Release," she replied.

"Begin."

* * *

Luka arrived home at around 5:30p.m. Her performance was great and all, but it tired her out. Or maybe it was the endlessly waiting through numerous people, some of which sang oh-so very _badly_. And the fact that she had to walk a mile and one quarter to get to her apartment, cause the park, her usual shortcut, was closed early.

The point was, she was tired.

She was lying on her bed, totally unmoved, as if dead. Meiko tired repeatedly to get her out of bed and into the kitchen to eat something. And repeatedly, she'd receive the same response: "No, I'm tired! Get the hell outta' here!" Pretty soon, she gave up. Anyone probably would have.

A few thirty minutes passed when the ringing noise of a bell sounded. What was that? The stove? The microwave? The grandfather clock? Luka was too tired to realize they did not own a grandfather clock.

Another ringing was heard once again, and Meiko yelled, "Coming!"

Oh, so it was the doorbell.

It was a bit unusual to have visitors or guests. Neither Luka nor Meiko had much of a social life, and not much family either. Sure, it could've been Rin, Len, or Teto, but, since they were together about an hour ago, the possibility was eliminated.

So, who could possibly be stand just outside their front door?

Luka sat up, stretching, and stood up. She took not one step when Meiko suddenly shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

Apparently, it was someone she already knew. Luka began to mentally question whether or not it's true when Meiko says she has a very lonely social life. Then again, she always seems to mumble about untrue nonsense when she's drunk.

Luka couldn't hear anything from the other person, or people, so she opened her door a crack to eavesdrop.

"How've ya' been, Meiko?"

Evidently, the person talking could be made out to be a guy and, judging by the slight deepness in his voice, had to be around twenty years of age, give or take. The voice seemed somewhat familiar, but Luka couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Meiko answered. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

_I'd ask the same, _Luka thought to herself.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my old friends again, the mystery guy replied.

"And?"

"…And I wanted to see Luka again."

Luka froze, not expecting to have heard this. Did she have some sort of social life she was unaware of? Was that even possible?

"Where is she? Is she here?"

"Yeah, in her room, c'mon."

This caught Luka off guard. Some older guy who claims to know her was coming to her room. Right _now_. And she was currently in a position that clearly states, 'hey, I was just eavesdropping on you guys!" She had to act natural, as if she didn't just hear all that. She quickly closed the door and jumped on her bed, planting her face into her flat, white pillow, and just waited.

There was a knock at her door.

For some reason, Luka was increasingly becoming panicky, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Luka?" said a muffled voice.

Another series of knocks.

"Yes…"" she finally answered, not to eagerly.

"Can I come in? I have some here who wants to see you."

She sighed. She knew she couldn't just run away, and besides, what was she so nervous about?

She got up and opened the door, bracing herself.

Meiko had the biggest grin ever seen. One worthy of one of those world record books.

"What?" she asked, bemused. She stood on her toes to see if anyone were present behind her. Someone walked from her left, though, and smiled a smile that would put Meiko's to shame.

Luka's jaw dropped.

"I am dreaming…" she muttered.

Meiko shook her head.

The guy standing beside Meiko walked up the Luka and gently placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked up at crystal blue eyes that matched her own.

"Hello, Luka," he finally spoke directly to her.

She became speechlessly for a slip second. When she managed to speak again, she was only able whisper.

"Lu…Luki…?"

* * *

**_Ayane-chan: Well, there you have it! It was Megurine Luki! Props to xZero84x for guessing that right! To be honest,I didn't think anyone would guess that right. I give as little details as possible!_**

**_BTW, KAITO de NIGHT, awesome song. Go listen to it, like, NOW!_**

**_And review my lovely readers~ Tell me whacha' think~_**


	12. Luki and Brunt Casserole on the Side

**Ayane: I AM SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR THE OUTRAGEOUSLY LATE UPDATE~! T~T**

**I practically left for a little over a month 'cause school is eating me alive!**

**Moving on...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Baka-anonymous: Kaito's voice is~ Maybe I over exaggerated that in the last chapter a bit. Pfft. Yes, Megurine Luki~ And don't worry, I didn't expect anyone too~ I didn't think much abotLuka's song. It was like "Pick the first song that comes to mind"rip=release came to mind. xD Things are going to get very interestin indeed~!**

**Disclaimer:Yeah, I'm sure all should know by now~**

**NOTE to ShadowReaders: I've received many many fav's and story alerts the pass month, which is awesome~but reviews are a lot more helpful, so please click that button when you're done reading? ;-; It'll serious be of much help~**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 12-Luki and Brunt Casserole on the Side

"Are you coming, Dell-chan?" Luki asked, throwing a jean jacket over his board shoulder.

"No. I have to meet up with someone soon."

Luki raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Someone who doesn't know you," he answered, quite vaguely.

"_Well_…" he said, in an impudent-like tone. He opened the door of their temporary apartment and stepped outside. "I'll be back later." Luki closed the door and off he went.

He went down the familiar streets, turning left, right, and left again, and so on, hand in each pocket of his pants. He whistled a random tune, similar to "The Secret of Megurine' by chance.

* * *

Luki reached the threshold of the apartment household he assumed Luka was currently housed in, not that he didn't know, otherwise he would find himself walking into a stranger's home, asking for Luka.

He rang the doorbell.

The thought running through in head were those of finally seeing his dear sister again. He mused on to thinking that if Dell were here, he would be likely to tease him about it.

But he wouldn't care nor would he take much notice.

Realizing no one answered, he rang the doorbell for a second this. This time, a muffled voice answered to the ring on the other side of the door. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Meiko standing there with a friendly smile. The smile dropped immediately at the sight of who was currently standing at the doorway. They stared.

Finally, Meiko spoke up, breaking the short silence.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, louder the necessary. The smile from before returned, large this time.

Luki also smiled, and ruffled her brunette locks into an awkward sort of style. He was taller than her by a few inches. "You haven't changed much."

"Don't act so friendly with me! Respect your elders!" she said, fixing her hair back to its original place.

Luki laughed at this statement, and Meiko laughed along with him. That was something no one would expect her to say, and she wasn't the type of person to do so, anyways.

"How've ya' been, Meiko?" he asked when he rid himself of the laughter that took over his system.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Meiko answered. "Why'd you come here anyway?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see some old friends again."

"And?" she edged on, knowing the real reason. She wanted to hear it for her self; to be sure she wasn't too off.

"…And I wanted to see Luka again."

Meiko smiled slyly." Of~ course you do."

He playfully stuck out his tongue out at her.

"So, where is she? Is she here?"

"Yeah, in her room." Meiko pointed in the direction of a closed white door. "C'mon."

Luki followed Meiko inside, closing the front door behind him. The distance to the door was short—it took merely eight or nine strides to get there, but it was to be expected from a four-room apartment. Meiko knocked on the door a few times, excitement noticeable with each fist-to-door contact.

"She's gonna freak when she sees you! Oh, hey, why don't you hide?" Meiko whispered.

"Why? What is this, hide-and-go-seek?"

"No silly. This is suppose to be a surprise, _right_?"

"Um…sure?" He was undoubtedly unsure.

"Well, go on! Hide behind that corner over there," she whisper-yelled in an audible tone, shoving Luki to the left.

"Hn, as pushy as ever."

Meiko knocked on the door again.

"Luka?"

A few seconds passed before there was a muffled answer on the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

Luki unconsciously stepped a little ways forward by the sound of the familiar voice, as if in a trance.

"Can I come in? I have someone here who wants to see you."

The door immediately opened, revealing a tired-stricken Luka, who stared at Meiko in confusion.

"What?"

Meiko beckoned Luki to come forward, who, in turn, rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and complied.

Luka's jaw dropped.

Luki stared at her features, much similar to his, savoring this point in time. She muttered something inaudible, Meiko seemed to understand. She shook her head. Luki stepped towards Luka, and, gently, placed a hand on her slender shoulder.

"Luki?"

* * *

No matter how she looked at it, no matter how much she denied herself, or how much she mentally slapped herself, Megurine Luki, her brother who she hasn't seen for at most seven years, was standing right in front of her. And so suddenly, too.

_I'm more tired than I thought, I just know I am. Heh…_

…

_Oh, who am I kidding…_

Just as suddenly as Luki appeared at the door of her room, she jumped into his frame, causing him, in shock, to stumble back into Meiko, who stumbled onto the floor beneath her feet. A short domino affect.

"Oh, my gosh, Luki! What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in years! Where've you been?! Wow!"

Luka please calm down!" Luki chuckled affectively cutting her off.

"Uhm…yeah, I'm being crushed here. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, sorry!"

They stood, and both offered a hand. Meiko, gratefully, accepted.

"Now then," she dusted off her red shirt. "I'll go make dinner! I hope I have enough ingredients for three…" She mumbled the last part to herself, disappearing into the small kitchen. That left the two siblings alone in the living room.

Several questions swarmed Luka's mind, some seeming more important then the last. She wanted answers to every single one none the less. But, she found it hard to open her mouth and actually _ask_.

"Um…"

"How've ya' been, Luka?" He asked first.

"Mhm, I mean, great! Just great!"

Luki chuckled for a second time. "You haven't changed, either!"

"Yah, well you have." She took a step forward to meet face-to-face with Luki. "We used to be the same height! Now I have to look up in order to talk to you." And that she did, to put more emphasis on her words.

"Heh. You've grown too…in more ways than one," he said scrutinizing her from head-to-toe.

Luka picked up the nearby magazine on the coffee table, rolled up it, and stepped even closer to Luki. "And what is _that_ s'pose to mean?!" She proceeded to hitting Luki's head several times, and quite mercilessly. Luki ran around the tiny living room, his arms the only source of defense, occasionally shouting, "What?! I didn't mean anything!"

Meiko walked into the living room to be greeted by this cartoon-like sight.

"What the hell?"

They froze, Luka in mid-swing and Luki in mid-sprint.

"What're you two doing? I leave for five minutes and find you running around the place!" She paused. "Looks like fun!"

Luka shook her head, and put her magazine-baring arm down. "And you call yourself a responsible guardian."

"She couldn't act like one, let alone keep it up for at least a day," Luki added.

"Lies! I am very responsible, thank you very much. If I weren't, Luka wouldn't be here."

"Hey!"

"Well you make a point, although don't you think she's a bit too thin?" He grabbed her arm and, to Luka's annoyance, waved it around like a weightless sheet of paper. "What the heck have you been feeding her? Two pieces of rice a day?"

_Why does everyone think I'm thin?!_ Luka thought, pulling her arm away from her brother's grasp.

"Haha, NO! It's just that all the _yummy_ food I give her goes straight to her—"

Luka shot Meiko a pointed glare.

"—chest."

"I guess that's way _all_ the food you make ends up, eh?" Luka smart-mouthed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Er...something smells weird," Luka said, raising her voice to be heard over Meiko's yelling.

"I think something's burning," said Luki, sniffing at the air.

"…Oh, crap! The tuna salad casserole!" Meiko shouted, dashing off back into the kitchen.

Luka pinched her brother's arm, which caused the pink-haired male to flinch away.

"Ow, that hurt!"

Luka smirked. "Good."

"Oh, yeah. Nice way to treat our loving brother." Luki sniffled at a nonexistent something, pouting like a small child who was denied sweets.

Luka rolled her eyes. "Where the heck have you been, anyways? You've been gone so long, I completely forgot I even had a brother."

"Yup, totally feeling the love here."

Sighing, Luka offered a hug, which Luki gladly accepted.

At that exact moment, Meiko came into the room holding up an aluminum tray, which bore a brownish-black substance.

Please, _please_, tell me those are brownies and _not _that tuna casserole…" both pinkettes said in sync.

"Okay, it's not the tuna casserole," she answered, though nodded her head at the same time.

"How is that possible?" Luki scowled in disgust. "You don't feed that stuff to Luka, do you? Do you burn juice, too?"

"That was one time! ONCE!" Meiko complained. "And I didn't mean to burn the casserole, time just got away from me."

Luka shook her head. "Well I'm hungry; let's go out and eat."

"I second that," said Luki.

"The casserole isn't that badly burnt. See?" She grabbed the nearest fork on a counter and dug in into the charcoal-colored mass. It stuck through with ease—a bit to easy then it should have been—but when she pulled the fork out again, the whole thing liquefied, turning into an oily substance. "Ew…yeah, let's eat out."

* * *

_**Just to keep anyone from guessing what's possibly going to happen next chapter[and in case I update late again -no promises-]:**_

_Chapter 13-Why Me?_

_Luki and Kaito stared face to face with each other, as if engaged in a cunning battle of a staring contest._

_"Luka..."Luki said, never dropping his intense gaze. "Who's this?"_

_Luka stomped in her seat, attempting to hide behind the colorfully printed menu, hiding her face from her surroundings. "Oi..."_

_**Don't expect a chapter preview to often. =P**_

_**Or maybe I should start doing that...Hmm...**_

_**Anyways, review~ **_


End file.
